MU2K14:Next Avengers
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Earth 555326,the new age of Avengers continue to protect the world with new members added to the team.
1. Chapter 1

NEXT AVENGERS #0 

Prologue 

By:Nathan Banks

It has been one year removed since the defeat of Ultron and his remaining forces, thanks to the new generation of heroes called...The Avengers or shall they call themselves...The Next Avengers. The five of them, James Rogers, Torunn Odison, Azari, Henry Pym, and Francis Barton are the sons and daughter of the original Avengers, Captain America, Black Widow, The Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, and Hawkeye. Their parents were killed in the battle with Ultron before he took over the Earth, but now it was Ultron who suffered defeat at the hands of these young heroes, thanks to some help by an elderly Bruce Banner aka The Incredible Hulk. After the defeat, The Next Avengers gathered other young heroes to join them, those that were related to other heroes such as The Hulk, Betty Ross, Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), Luke Cage, Daredevil, Elektra, Wolverine, and so forth, to join their ranks. The parents of these young heroes hid for years during Ultron's take over, but now everyone was safe to come out, to live life all over again. Everyone all over the world contributed in rebuilding every city, town, country and even though a great amount of progress has been made, there is more work to be done. The bottom line is that the world is FREE of Ultron...but that doesn't mean the world will be safe forever. There will be new threats, new challenges, there is no doubt...but who can you call on to save everyone in times of need and despair?

**The Next Avengers**

In New York City (formerly Ultra City), the place was rebuilt and reprogrammed into a city that technology ruled and everything was upgraded. Flying cars, buildings with more style and realism, it was everything people expected to happen and that is thanks to one man, and his name is Anthony Edward Stark aka Tony Stark, better known for many years as Iron Man. He is the one responsible for making all of this, not only in NYC but around the world. In the brand new rebuilt Stark Towers, Tony is in his workshop lab where he is working on a brand new armor, wearing jeans, shoes, a red shirt, and his hair shorter than longer but it wasn't for him, he was no longer Iron Man. When Tony fought Ultron, the deadly robot knew all of his moves, never stopping as he attacked Iron Man and was about to finish him until the Next Avengers rescued him. That's when Tony knew it was best for him to retire but he did not want his legacy to end, despite his age. So he decided to create an android that was just like Iron Man as Tony Stark was nearly finished with this new creation of his. Putting on the finishing touches, the elderly Stark removed his goggles, apron, gloves, and tools as he puts them to the side., Tony looked at the brand new Iron Man android, smirking a bit. It was bigger than him, that's for sure, as he crossed his arms and nodded his head.

Tony: Ah it looks like a true beauty. Tony Stark, you have outdone yourself again.

Just as Tony smirk in quickly fades away as a strange and loud piercing sound came out of nowhere. Tony quickly covered his ears as he clenched his teeth and closing his eyes, as he felt pain. This sound was unbearable and annoying but then it suddenly stopped as a couple of minutes. Removing his hands from his ears and opening his eyes, Tony looked around his workshop lab. Everything remained the same way like before, at least nothing fell or broke.

J.A.R.V.I.S : Sir, there is an incoming call from a Stark Industries factory in Flushing, Long Island sir.

Tony: Bring it in

A holographic comes up where we can see the factory that Jarvis mentioned, which is not any damage but Tony can see something was broken behind the man that was in front of the screen as Tony arched his eyebrows before speaking..

Tony: What happened Joe?

Joe: Tony...the transitioned artillery computer that we just put in was destroyed thanks to that loud sound we heard as you can see. *Points to it* What do we do now?

Tony: I'll handle it Joe. You and everyone clean up, alright?

Joe: Will do Tony

The call ended as the holographic screen faded away, then right there Tony remembered something about that sound long time ago when he was on the core team of The Avengers.

Voice: What was that Tony?

Tony nearly jumped out of his feet as that voice almost...ALMOST scared the crap out of him, but he knew who that was as he turned around...seeing The Vision.

Tony: Don't you know when to knock Vision?

Vision: I'm sorry I didn't know that I had to knock when I just had to go through the walls with my powers...it's like no one can even see me.

Tony: Yeah yeah, remind me to put better improvements to prevent people with fading and sliding through walls. Did you hear that noise?

Vision: Yes I did Tony. Did you?

Tony: *Nods head* Yep and I know exactly who could be behind this. It's not your regular sound you hear everyday.

Vision: Should I...

Tony: Yes...assemble the Next Avengers and tell them to meet me at mansion

Vision nods his head but looks at the armor that is on the table behind Tony

Vision: Coming out of retirement already Tony?

Tony: *Chuckles a bit* I'm retired Vision. Remember? This baby is for something else and once we are all assembled at the mansion...i'll explain

Vision: Right, see you later...

And just like that the Vision faded as he went through the walls, disappearing as Tony looked behind him and saw the newly built android still layed there, but completed and finished. Tony cleared his throat before speaking.

Tony: Mainframe on...

Suddenly the eyes of the Iron Man like armor are red as they come on before the android rises up and getting off of the table carefully.

Tony: Hello Mainframe. Do you know who I am?

Mainframe: Yes, you are Tony Stark. Billionaire, playboy and industrialist.I am Mainframe at your service

Tony: Very good Mainframe. Since this is your first day...how do you feel about doing some...Avenging?

TBC In Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT AVENGERS #1

FIGHT AS ONE

By: Nathan Banks

Immediately walking down the hallway, leading up to the meeting room where the Next Avengers are coming together, was James Rogers, the son of Captain America and Black Widow. Ever since the day James, Torunn, Azari, Francis, and Henry defeated Ultron with the help of Iron Man, Betty Ross, and The Hulk, they formed the Next Avengers. From that day on, James has led the team to defeat more of Ultron's forces before the rebuilding of the world happened. He and the others recruited heroes who were new, young ; they were the sons and daughters of other heroes who were well known around the world and the country, who were hiding with their parents and families from Ultron. James just came back from helping a neighborhood outside New York for rebuilding some of the homes before James got the call from Tony.  
He walked past the statues, both left and right, of Avengers who were still alive and those who were no longer with them, paying tribute for their heroic acts and what they have done. As James reached the doors to the room, he stopped, seeing two status on both sides. There is one of his mother, The Black Widow, while the other one is his father Captain America, as James smiled, knowing he is making them both proud.

Opening the doors to the room, James saw Torrun Odison - Thoira (Daughter of Thor and Sif), Francis Barton - Hawkeye (Son of Hawkeye and Mockinbird), Henry Pym - Wasp (Son of Hank and Janet), Azari (Son of Storm and Black Panther), Cassie Lang - Stinger (Daughter of Scott Lang), Jack Murdoch - Daredevil (Son of Matt Murdock and Elektra), Rebecca Ross Banner - She Hulk (Daughter of Bruce and Betty), Rina Logan - Wild Thing (Daughter of Logan and Elektra), May Parker - Spider Girl (Daughter of Peter Parker and Mary Jane), C.J. Danvers - Ms Marvel (Daughter of Ms Marvel and Wonder Man),  
Danille Cage (Daughter of Luke and Jessica), and Vision, all of them dressed for combat.

James: Sorry I am late everyone, had to finish up rebuilding some houses in a neighborhood.

Francis: About time you showed up red, white and blue, we were all waiting for you.

Rina nudges Francis in the shoulder before Francis notices the look she was giving him, something her father, Logan would do when Clint would act sarcastic and a smart ass.

Francis: What? I was just telling James that he was late.

Rina shakes her head before she looks at James.

Rina: It's alright James, were waiting for Stark to show up so he can tell us why he called us here.

James takes a seat next to Torun before the doors open again as Tony comes in but Mainframe holds the door for him as Tony thanks Mainframe. Coming inside with Tony, everyone was a bit shocked of seeing Tony and his armor, but the thing is

Tony: Welcome everyone, I am glad that you all received the call to meet us here.

Francis: Don't mean to be dumb by saying this...but please don't tell us that you're coming out of retirement this time Tony. And I am not even joking, don't you remember what happened last time?

Tony: *Chuckles before shaking his head* No Francis, I am not coming out of retirement, I wish I did. But in all seriousness, like I said before, I am not coming out of retirement. What you all see standing next to me is 'Mainframe', he's an android pattern after my armor. Mainframe, meet the Next Avengers.

Mainframe holds up his robotic arm and raises his hand.

Mainframe: Hello Next Avengers, it's going to be an honor working side by side today and in the many missions to come.

James: Well from all of us Mainframe, welcome to the team.

Mainframe: Thank you James  
Rina: Enough with the talkin' and chit chatting fellas , what do we got?

Tony: Well Rina, as you all know or felt there was an earthquake that happened a couple of minutes ago but it wasn't that big. Though, it just wasn't your ordinary natural earthquake.

Torrun: Someone was behind the earthquake?

Tony: Yes Tornn and that person is none other than...this person.

Stark turns on a large screen that covered nearly the entire wall behind him, and stepped to the side. A detailed biography was shown of the person was behind it, with his name is bold letters above the bio.

Tony: The Mole Man.

Henry: The Mole Man? Harvey Elder? I read the achieves about him and what he tried to do to the world before the Fantastic Four including the Avengers, including you stopped him?

Tony: Correct Henry.

Azari: Why would he start something like this?

Francis: Yeah, isn't the old man dead or something? No pun intended though

Vision: He is not dead Francis or we thought he was back then when Ultron took over the world, but after the earthquake we felt today, Tony and I know that The Mole Man is behind this.

Rebecca: He's not is he? I heard there is Moloids that live with him.

Tony: Correct Rebecca. It is a race which is distinguished from other Subterranean races by their pale yellow skin.

Vision: Mole Man also has devices created by a race of Deviants, which abandoned those devices as well. So Mole Man just does not have the Moloids as well.

J.A.R.V.I.S. : To the Next Avengers and Mister Stark, there are three Deviante Mutates monsters located around the world

Tony: What!? Deviante monsters? Where are they Jarvis?

J.A.R.V.I.S. : One of them is Giganto, who is located in Times Square and the other is Tricephalous, who is  
at the top of Stark Towers.

Tony: One of them are at my tower? Tricephalous or whatever the thing's name is better not destroy all that good work I made into it.

Francis: Relax Tony, once we go after these bad boys you'll be saying "Holla Holla" then the money you be counting to rebuild that place. You got all the bling bling T-Money.

Tony looks at Francis and glares at him before Rina slaps Francis on the head.

Francis: Ouch! Again Rina!? And it was just a joke Tony!

James: We don't have time for this guys so knock it out. It's better that we spilt up into two groups, one of them will be lead by me. The other who will lead the second team...is you Mainframe  
James says as he looks at Mainframe.

James: Tony programmed you to be not only someone like Iron Man but to be a leader, so with what Tony has done, creating you, I can tell you can lead a team to victory.

Mainframe looked at Tony, who nodded his head, and then back at James.

Mainframe: You can count on me James, I won't let you and the others down.

Tony: I have faith in you Mainframe, you can do this, just belive in your self.

James looked at the others.

James: Francis, Tourrn, Rebecca, Henry, C.J., and Rina, you are with me. The rest of you, Vision, Cassie, Azari, May, Jack, and Danielle, you guys are with Mainframe.

C.J. : Roger that James.

James: Alright, let's head out guys.

Tony: Myself, Jarvis and Vision as he goes with Mainframe and his team will keep you updated on anything that happens. Good luck...all of you...

The Next Avengers leave the room as Tony watches all of them head out to face the Devinate monsters. When James is the last one to leave, Tony's puts his hand on James shoulder before he spoke.

Tony: Make your mother and father proud James.

James nodded his head and smiled.

James: I will.

James then left the room as Tony realized that James, Azari, Torrun, Henry, Francis and the others were not children anymore, they were warriors and the next generation of super heroes. As The Next Avengers left the main room and went to the third floor before seeing two Avenger Quinjets. James and his team took one as Mainframe and his team took the second Quinjet. Starting them both up, the Quinjets took off, leaving the mansion and heading to the locations where the Devinate monsters were. The battle was about to begin as this will be a real test for the Next Avengers to see how they measure up against the new threat.


	3. Chapter 3

NEXT AVENGERS #2 

FIGHT AS ONE PART 2 

By: Nathan Banks

In the first Quinjet that includes James, Francis, Tournn, Rebecca, Henry, CJ, and Rina, all of them were getting closer and closer of facing Giganto in Times Square. James looked at his shield that reminded him of his father and remember the words Tony said to him before James and the other Next Avengers left. James looked back at the others, as he saw that all of them were ready and prepared for what happens next in there battle with Giganto. Even Francis, who was also flying the Quinjet, has a trademark look that his father would have every time Clint would step into action, as Francis saw something up ahead.

Francis: Hey James, were just about to get into contact with Giganto.

James nodded his head before looking at him and the others.

James: Okay guys, this is it. When we attack Giganto we need to send him back into the ocean where he came from. That's how the Fantastic Four in the past defeated Giganto, but it wasn't easy for them just like it won't be for us, we need to go all in and stop this. We won't know about the others until Mainframe and his team reports in after they deal with Tricephalous. Understood? Any question?

Francis: I got one, can we get out now? I rather shoot my bow and arrow at Kermit the fog down there.

James shook his head and chuckled a bit before he stood up from his seat.

James: Of course Clint, position the jet above where Giganto is in Times Square. It's time everyone, good luck

Clit nodded his head as he positioned the Quinjet above Giganto, just like James told him to. James walked over to the door of the Qunijet as everyone else got up out of there seats, following there leader. The door opens as James and the others could see the city of New York and Times Sqaure in it's beauty, the wind touching there faces, but the only problem is, there's one big ugly green Giganto in Times Square coming out of the ground completely. Agents of SHIELD evacuated civilians as other Agents of SHIELD used there  
weapons on the monster but they were doing no effect on Giganto as James turned to his team.

James: Avengers...ASEMBLE!

James jumped out of the Quinjet as he landed right on top of Giganto before he used his shield and started to hit Giganto with it as the Agents of SHIELD stood back to let the heroes handle this. Giganto started to roar in anger as he moved around, trying to get James off of him, but then the others started to attack Giganto with Tournn striking the monster with her sword that shot lightning out of it to the beast. Giganto fell back a bit as James continued to attack Giganto then Rebecca jumps into the fray. She steps on the monsters foot and hits on its leg as she jumps up and down, as CJ Danvers uses her Photon Blasts at Giganto. Henry scrambles around Giganto and fires his Bionenergy Blasts at the best, Rina jumps on top of Giganto's head and starts attacking him which left Francis. Once he landed, Francis got out his Stun arrow, placing it on his bow before he targeted Giganto in front of him.

Clint: Have this on for side you overgrown cheap knock off version of Godzilla.

The son of Hakweye and Mockingbird shot his arrow in the mouth of Giganto with the monster screaming in pain. With his one hand, Giganto reached a car next to him despite all the attacks he was getting, as he grabbed it before hitting James, knocking Rogers off of his back. The monster then grabbed Rebecca off of his foot and threw her into Torunn before the goddess of thunder catches her.

Torunn: Are you alright Rebecca?

Rebecca: Yeah, I'm fine Torunn but I am not done with him.

Rebecca pushed Torunn to the side before she went straight at Giganto hitting the monster with her fist right on the noise as Giganto screamed in pain. It seems like James team is doing good so far, but what about Mainframe's team?

In the first Quinjet that includes James, Francis, Tournn, Rebecca, Henry, CJ, and Rina, all of them were getting closer and closer of facing Giganto in Times Square. James looked at his shield that reminded him of his father and remember the words Tony said to him before James and the other Next Avengers left. James looked back at the others, as he saw that all of them were ready and prepared for what happens next in there battle with Giganto. Even Francis, who was also flying the Quinjet, has a trademark look that his father would have every time Clint would step into action, as Francis saw something up ahead.

Francis: Hey James, were just about to get into contact with Giganto.

James nodded his head before looking at him and the others.

James: Okay guys, this is it. When we attack Giganto we need to send him back into the ocean where he came from. That's how the Fantastic Four in the past defeated Giganto, but it wasn't easy for them just like it won't be for us, we need to go all in and stop this. We won't know about the others until Mainframe and his team reports in after they deal with Tricephalous. Understood? Any question?

Francis: I got one, can we get out now? I rather shoot my bow and arrow at Kermit the fog down there.

James shook his head and chuckled a bit before he stood up from his seat.

James: Of course Clint, position the jet above where Giganto is in Times Square. It's time everyone, good luck

Clit nodded his head as he positioned the Quinjet above Giganto, just like James told him to. James walked over to the door of the Qunijet as everyone else got up out of there seats, following there leader. The door opens as James and the others could see the city of New York and Times Sqaure in it's beauty, the wind touching there faces, but the only problem is, there's one big ugly green Giganto in Times Square coming out of the ground completely. Agents of SHIELD evacuated civilians as other Agents of SHIELD used there  
weapons on the monster but they were doing no effect on Giganto as James turned to his team.

James: Avengers...ASEMBLE!

James jumped out of the Quinjet as he landed right on top of Giganto before he used his shield and started to hit Giganto with it as the Agents of SHIELD stood back to let the heroes handle this. Giganto started to roar in anger as he moved around, trying to get James off of him, but then the others started to attack Giganto with Tournn striking the monster with her sword that shot lightning out of it to the beast. Giganto fell back a bit as James continued to attack Giganto then Rebecca jumps into the fray. She steps on the monsters foot and hits on its leg as she jumps up and down, as CJ Danvers uses her Photon Blasts at Giganto. Henry scrambles around Giganto and fires his Bionenergy Blasts at the best, Rina jumps on top of Giganto's head and starts attacking him which left Francis. Once he landed, Francis got out his Stun arrow, placing it on his bow before he targeted Giganto in front of him.

Clint: Have this on for side you overgrown cheap knock off version of Godzilla.

The son of Hakweye and Mockingbird shot his arrow in the mouth of Giganto with the monster screaming in pain. With his one hand, Giganto reached a car next to him despite all the attacks he was getting, as he grabbed it before hitting James, knocking Rogers off of his back. The monster then grabbed Rebecca off of his foot and threw her into Torunn before the goddess of thunder catches her.

Torunn: Are you alright Rebecca?

Rebecca: Yeah, I'm fine Torunn but I am not done with him.

Rebecca pushed Torunn to the side before she went straight at Giganto hitting the monster with her fist right on the noise as Giganto screamed in pain. It seems like James team is doing good so far, but what about Mainframe's team?

Meanwhile on the top of Stark Tower, Tricephalous, the three headed monster has his hands full with Mainframe, Vision, Azari, May, and Danielle, who were attacking the monster. Danielle was on the top of one of the monsters' heads, covering the eyes, beating on him. May used her spider webs to cover the eyes of the other head of Tricephalous, while Mainframe used his repulsor rays hitting the monster in the stomach as Vision attacked the third head of the monster with his ray. Azari used his electricity and blasted Tricephalous, leaving Cassaie (Stinger) and Jack (Daredevil) in the Quinjet that was hovering above the others fighting Tricephalous.

Jack: *Sigh* I can't believe Mainframe kept us here while he and the others are down there fighting, we should join them.

Cassie, who was sitting in her seat and monitoring the controls in front of her, looked at Daredevil.

Cassie: You heard Mainframe, we need to stay here and be prepared when Tricephalous is down, so we can take him back to Monster's Isle by using one of the things on here

Jack: I know Cassie, but you know me. I don't like to sit around and wait until everything goes to hell, I want to go out there and be a part of the action. I can say the same thing for you Cassie and don't lie, because you know it's true.

Cassie: Yes, you're right. but for right now Mainframe and the others are faring just fine. In the meantime can you-

Just as she was about to finish, the two of them felt the Quinjet get hit as someone went through the glass of the Quinjet, hitting the floor as Cassie uses the controls to level out the Quinjet, making sure it doesn't fall straight to the ground. Jack knew who was on the floor as he got up from his seat and attended...to Danielle.

Jack: Danielle!

Jack tries to help her up but Danielle pushes him off of her.

Danielle: I'm fine Jack, I need to get out there.

Jack: No, you're not Danielle, and I know it. Just stay here and get checked out quickly.

Danielle: No I won't Jack, sorry, but a three headed King Ghidorah monster and one of its heads throwing me into the Quinjet won't stop me.

The daughter of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones ran and jumped out of the Quinjet and went head first, head butting one of the heads of Tricephalous she attacked, hanging onto the neck, even biting on the neck. The head of Tricephalous screamed in pain. After all the attacks, Tricephalous was receiving, it started to slowly tremble near the edge of Stark Tower at the top as Mainframe noticed it.

Mainframe: Everyone, get off of Tricephalous and back away from her, she's going to fall!

May, Azari, Danielle, Vision, and even Mainframe back away as Tricephalous fell all the way down, from Stark Towers to the ground. Then suddenly a large invisible hand came out of nowhere and catches the three headed monster before safely putting it down on the ground. Mainframe and the others looked up, seeing the invisble hand coming from a ship that looked familiar of a Fantastic Four vehicle, even though the letters on the front said "FF". The ship landed on the ground next to Tricephalous, so did Mainframe as he lands on the ground. The door of the ship opens and out comes a young blonde man before speaking.  
Need Any Help?

Mainframe: We had it handled from here till you came here but who are you?

Franklin Richards: The name's Franklin Richards and I am a part of The Fantastic Four or shall I said, FF 2.0

TBC In Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT AVENGERS #4**

**FIGHT AS ONE PART 4**

**BY Nathan Banks**

Once Mole Monster was released from his cell, thanks to the original members of the Next Avengers, he retrieved his staff from across the cell before putting his cape on and then turned to James, Azari, Torunn, Henry, Francis, and Rebecca.

Mole Monster: "Thank you all for getting me out of this hell hole. We need to get to my father before the plans for the device that's going to be used in order to bring down other parts of the world"

Henry: Why would he do that though?

Mole Monster: "My father for many years wanted to use numerous attempts and to rule and humble the world, using Deviant-derived creatures and other techniques but failed thanks to heroes such as The Fantastic Four, The Avengers and now I take it you've heard what has been going on?"

James: "Were The Next Avengers and the Fantistic Four are with us as well. The Eiffle Tower is in the underground realm of the Subterranean and the Moloids have been trying to attack the people inside of them but the rest of our team and other heroes are protecting them as we speak."

Mole Monster: "Oh dear, it's already begun. We need to get to my father quickly like I said before…."

Suddenly there was the sounds of huge footsteps heard coming to where The Mole Monsters and the heroes were at.

Francis: "We got company Gets out his arrow and bow."

The huge footsteps that are heard are still coming and when it's close enough, it's revealed to be a large dragon as James and the others who are with him and Mole Monster see it.

Torunn: "It's a dragon and he's coming for us!"

Mole Monster: "No it's not a dragon, it's a machine that looks like a dragon."

The Mole Monster went to the other side and grabbed his weapon which was a sword before running at the machine that looked like a dragon. Fire started to come out of the dragon machine's mouth but The Mole Monster dodged it before stepping on it's foot, shoving his sword into it Electrical sparks start to come out of it.

Mole Monster: "Quickly Next Avengers before he starts to attack again!"

James, Torunn, Rebecca, Azari, Henry and Francis attack the dragon machine before they all destroy it with the head coming off thanks to Torunn's sword. The head fell down as the machine dragon stopped moving as The Mole Monster picks up the head with one hand, showing it to the others.

Mole Monster: "Like I said before, this is a machine that looks like a dragon, something my father created years ago when Iron Man tried to stop him from over achieving his plans, which we need to do. I know where my father is, follow me."

James, Torunn, Rebecca, Azari, Henry and Francis follow The Mole Monster to where The Mole Man is. As they approach a passage, they see Moloids guarding it so that The Mole Monster and the others won't make it in.

Mole Monster: "Get out of my way we need to see my father NOW!"

Moloid 1: "Why are you out of your prison? You should be back in your cell which is your father's orders."

Mole Monster: "My father is sick and doesn't know what he's doing right now. I do not want to fight all of you so get out of our way, my father needs me and I NEED him."

Moloid 2: "We have our orders to bring you back to your cell if you escape which we will do right now. I would suggest that your human friends back away right now so we can take you back to your cell without any damage."

Francis shook his head as he took out his bow and arrow again.

Francis: "Do you think were really afraid of you? Were the Next Avengers in case you haven't heard of us, were not like The Avengers of the past, were their children."

Moloid 3: "We are not afraid of your weakling! Do you not think we know who you are!?"

James: "We know who you are and that The Mole Man has innocent people in the Eiffle Tower who are in danger, we need to get to him."

Mole Monster: "I won't tell you again, let me and the others through or we or shall I say I will get through myself."

Moloid 1: "We will not let you through Mole Monster...Moloid's-…"

"EN...ENOUGH! Le...Lett them through..."

The Moloids hear the at familiar voice as they move out of the way which leads to where The Mole Man is and it sounds like he was coughing very hard, The Mole Monster started running where he heard it.

"Father! I'm on my way!"

The Mole Monster continue to run where he heard the rough coughing as James and the others followed him. As they got closer and closer, they stop to a room as Mole Monster opens the door, seeing The Mole Man...aged rapdily, laying in a hospital bed, with machines connected to him. You can hear the slow breathing in and out, as The Mole Monster sighed, shaking his head with James and the others coming in with him.

"Is that...?" James was going to ask

"Yes...that's my father...The Mole Man, he's sick and dying." he said as he shed a tear and felt sad of seeing the state that his father was in.

TBC In Part 5


End file.
